Trusted
by UTAnimeGamer20
Summary: Austin has a cousin visiting, but Ally doesn't think she can be trusted. Can she?
1. Chapter 1

Austin walked into Sonic Boom with a girl that only looked like she was thirteen. Trish, Dez, and Ally were already in the store. Austin held the door for the girl as she walked in.

Dez looked at the girl with a curious, yet stupid, look. "Austin, who's this?" Dez asked.

Austin walked in. "Everyone, meet my cousin, Julia!" Austin said a little too dramatically.

"Hi Julia," Trish said. "I'm Trish and these are Dez and Ally."

"Hello," Julia said in the most polite way possible. She added a smile. Ally did not seem to like this girl.

"Why are you here?" Ally asked suspiciously.

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed. "Sorry about that, Jules."

"Don't call me that, Austin," Julia said. "And I'm here because we're visiting. I hear is lovely this time of year." Ally still didn't buy it.

"Where are you from?" Ally asked.

"Iowa," Julia replied instantly. "I live right next to a farm! It's awesome! I get to help with farm votes like milling cows and collecting eggs. Sometimes I get to ride the horses!" Julia beamed.

"Have you stepped in manure?" Dez asked. Trish was disgusted by the question.

Julia nodded and said, "It's not as funny compared to when Austin steps in it."

"Julia!" Austin complained. Julia giggled. "I have a video of it!" she said.

"We're not watching it though," Austin proclaimed. Julia shrugged.

"What do you like doing?" Trish asked.

"Playing the violin, learning about different cultures, all sorts of stuff," Julia said.

Ally still didn't like Julia, and Julia noticed.

"I'm not a movie star or a ninja, Ally," Julia said, already memorizing her name. "That would be pretty cool, though." Austin, Dez, and Trish laughed. Ally classes at Julia. "I'm not a spy either," Julia said, getting asked by the glaring. "Can we go, Goldfish?" Julia asked Austin.

Dez snickered. "Goldfish?" he asked through laughs.

"Don't call me that!" Austin scolded Julia. Julia looked slightly frightened.

Austin noticed slightly. "See you later, guys" Austin said heading off with Julia.

"I don't trust her," Ally mumbles to herself.

"What did you say, Ally?" Dez asked.

"Nothing," Ally said, wanting to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally was working on a song when she heard two people singing. It sounded like a teenage girl and...Austin?!

 _Girl: So wake me up when it's all over._

 _Austin: When I'm wiser and I'm older._

 _Both: All this time I was finding myself and I, didn't know I was lost._

Ally had to admit the violin along with the guitar sounded pretty good, but Austin didn't know how to play violin, did he?

Ally stopped on the top stair to find Julia singing with Austin.

 _She still seems odd,_ Ally thought. She was about to head back to her room when Austin saw her.

"Oh, hey Ally!" Austin said with a goofy grin. Ally fake smiled as best as she could.

"Hi Austin, Julia," Ally said with a quick glare in Julia's direction.

"Look, if you want my autograph, you can have my autograph!" Julia said with sarcasm.

"I don't want your autograph!" Ally yelled, looking at Austin. "Austin, that wasn't funny!"

"It was too!" Austin said through laughs. Ally rolled her eyes and walked out of the shop.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't trust her." Ally was talking with Trish and Dez.

"Why not?" Trish asked, confused with Ally's behavior.

"I don't know," Ally said. "Maybe she's mind controlled Austin!"

"And I thought I was the sci-fi fan," Dez said. Trish and Ally gave Dez a confused look. "What?" he asked.

Trish sighed. "Ally, give Julia a chance. maybe she's not so bad."

"Not so bad?!" Ally basically screamed. "Are you crazy?! She is not to be trusted! I'll show you. You'll see!" Ally ran off.

"Is she insane?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Dez said. Trish gave Dez a confused look. Dez game one back. Trish started laughing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ally stormed into Sonic Boom. She was going. "Austin, we have to talk!"

Austin ran over to her. "What is it?" he asked.

"You're cousin can't be trusted!" Ally yelled. Some customers started looking.

"Yes she can, Ally," Austin said, trying to remain calm.

"No she can't! I don't know what it is, but I know she's different!"

"Well everyone's different, Ally."

"Oh, so it's she better than me, cause you spend every moment with her now!" Everyone was looking. Trish and Dez asked in to see them fighting.

"Ally, that's not it!"

"Then what is it with her, Austin?!"

"She has special needs!"

"So I don't now?!"

"That's not what I mean, Ally!" Julia asked in and saw them fighting. She started to tear up.

"Then what do you mean?!"

"She's autistic, ok?!" Ally, Trish, and Dez gasped. Austin couldn't believe he said that out loud.

Julia giggled a little. "See Ally, I'm not a spy. Do you still want my autograph, though?"


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was a little awkward. Everyone treated Julia like she needed special care, but Julia told them she wasn't a popular singer and walked off. Today was the day she left.

"What's taking her so long?" Austin asked.

"She's probably planning revenge on Ally," Dez said.

"Why would she be plottin revenge on me?" Ally asked.

"You've been giving her the stink eye," Dez said, trying to sound dramatic.

"Well, it's your fault I did!" Ally yelled. Everyone else was confused. "What?" they all said at the same time.

"How is it Dez's fault, Ally?" Trish asked.

"Dez made me watch all those sci-fi movies," Ally said. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be giving her the stink eye."

"I made you watch some sci-fi films, too, Ally," Austin said.

"Then it's also your fault, Austin!" Ally said, turning to Austin.

"What?! Why?!" Austin asked, completely baffled and confused.

"You two made me watch all those sci-fi films!" Ally said. This soon lead to a yelling and shoving match. That's the moment when Julia walked downstairs. She heard what they were fighting about; she knew what they were fighting about. Her.

"Shut up!" Julia yelled. Everyone turned to face her. Julia then ran upstairs, tears stinging her eyes.

 **Look, this chapter's short, and I'm sorry. Still, please like the story.**


End file.
